


Золотой

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: У Тацуи много денег. А вот бесценных сокровищ - куда меньше, но только они по-настоящему и важны.
Relationships: Himekawa Tatsuya/Kanzaki Hajime
Kudos: 2





	Золотой

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-19, WTF Beelzebub 2019

Хаджиме поднимается на палубу яхты. Моторная лодка, которая его привезла, рычит, удаляясь, и вернётся не раньше чем через пару дней. Тацуя возлежит на шезлонге и приподнимает солнечные очки, чтобы Хаджиме перед ним обрёл живой цвет и яркость.

Золотая цепочка от губы Хаджиме блестит на солнце. Тацуя смотрит пристально и всё никак не может налюбоваться. В вороте любимой болотно-зелёной футболки Хаджиме теряется другая золотая цепь — более широкая и плоская. По сути, зелень и золото — тоже про бабки и власть. Тацуя скользит взглядом по телу Хаджиме ниже и ухмыляется позолоченным цепям у карманов его порванных джинс. Залипает на кольцах, серебряных и золотых, простых и широких с гравировкой и изящных перстней с непростыми камушками — а ведь руки у Хаджиме с вечно сбитыми костяшками. Тацуе нравится этот контраст. Золото — демонстрация власти, следы тренировок и драк — признак её реальности. Хотя вряд ли Хаджиме об этом думает. Он проще. Ему просто нравятся драки, тренировки и золотые побрякушки. Обычные на вид кроссовки Хаджиме без золотых или позолоченных элементов, но Тацуя знает, сколько они стоят. 

В руке у Хаджиме пухлая папка, и якобы за этим он на яхте Химекавы Тацуи, обговорить пару серьёзных дел о недвижимости. Хаджиме немного за тридцать, он — вакагасира, второй человек в клане своего отца, а одет… Хаджиме одинаково идёт обычная повседневная одежда и традиционная официальная, и мягкие и тонкие домашние юката, которые так удобно дарить без повода и так приятно снимать.

— Так и будешь смотреть? — грубо одёргивает его Хаджиме, но они оба знают: конечно, будет, ведь Тацуя не может иначе. Не может, потому что не хочет. Ему нравится наслаждаться, вот и всё. И мало что он любит больше золота, власти и вот этой солнечной усмешки в карих глазах, в морщинках, собирающихся от хитрого прищура и постоянных ухмылок. Они знакомы столько лет, но Тацуя не может перестать смотреть — а Хаджиме никогда его не останавливает, просто купается в его внимании, как в солнечных лучах этого летнего дня. Солнце любит Хаджиме, Тацуя в этом убеждён. А значит, его любят власть, достаток и даже везение. Клан Канзаки без ума от Канзаки Хаджиме, так что это, в общем-то, всё правда: про власть, достаток и везение. Но… «Настоящая удача — то, что ты любишь меня», — однажды серьёзно сказал Хаджиме, и Тацуя не спорил. Это была куда более важная — личная — правда для них двоих, бесценная. 

У Хаджиме есть клан, Тацуя и периодически общие для бывших Токуканхи проблемы с Огой, Демонией и детишками. Но сейчас они вдвоём.

— Ну что? — спрашивает Хаджиме, подходя к его шезлонгу и загораживая солнце. И тоже смотрит — только на него, пытается угадать планы и настроение. Планов правда море. Тацуя лениво улыбается и за майку подтягивает его вплотную, кивает на ширинку и спрашивает:

— Как насчёт пирсинга?

Хаджиме закатывает глаза. Спокойный, довольный. Значит, опять откажет. Ну, он должен был снова попытаться. Тацуя притворно огорчённо вздыхает и даже не ждёт ответа. Вот если бы Хаджиме орал и возмущался, была бы надежда, что в этот раз он сдастся.

Хаджиме фыркает и не спеша садится ему на бёдра, а папка с бумагами, забытая на время, ложится на доски палубы.

— Это мой шезлонг, — неправдоподобно возмущается Тацуя и хватается за бока Хаджиме крепкой хваткой. С того сталось бы уйти, дразня его. 

— И даже твоя яхта, — хмыкает Хаджиме. 

Тацуя, приподнявшись, с удовольствием пободался бы с Хаджиме почти лоб в лоб — его помпадур против этого крепкого загорелого лба, но вот беда, у Тацуи сейчас распущенные волосы, после утреннего бассейна и душа. Не то чтобы он не мог ударить так, головой, но напоминание о причёске расстраивает.

Впрочем, Хаджиме нравится любая его укладка, и это немного утешает. Так что Тацуя просто легко целует его. Так же легко, одними губами, берёт и затем отпускает его цепочку. Хаджиме усмехается, и Тацуя, сам улыбаясь, целует его усмешку, забирает, присваивает её себе, углубляя поцелуй. А кончиком указательного пальца всё равно трогает эту манящую цепочку. 

Он почти никогда её не тянет по-настоящему. И не потому что старая память свежа, а он огрёб за это когда-то давным-давно, в выпускном классе старшей школы, когда они уже дружили, но ещё не встречались. Возможно, начали вскоре после тех событий: вместо нормальной драки Хаджиме почему-то покусился на святое — на его помпадур, растрепал полностью, наплевав на всё, что было указано про суперсильную укладку на баллончике, Тацуя же почему-то почти содрал пирсинг с его губы зубами и пытался придушить его же цепочкой на шее — тоже святое и неэффективно, та порвалась и до сих пор хранится у Тацуи как памятный сувенир. Кто тогда начал и почему — Тацуя в упор не помнит, их с Хаджиме версии различаются простым: «Это всё ты». 

Как ни странно, Тацуя не любит физическую боль сам и не любит причинять её Хаджиме, но перестать трогать его цепочку-пирсинг, цепь на шее, кольца на руках, колечко в соске — не может. Потому что не хочет, разумеется. Рукой Тацуя уже залез под футболку и трогает кольцо в левом соске — Тацуя сам выбирал его три года назад. И ещё года два назад от тех — предыдущее. У Хаджиме таких коллекция. Но это, последнее, нравится сейчас Тацуе больше всего — ведь на нём гравировка его имени. Лучше было только самое первое, когда Хаджиме только прокалывал сосок.

— Иногда мне кажется, — говорит Хаджиме, — что ты просто коллекционируешь то ли дырки в моём теле, то ли целый арсенал золотой херни, которую можешь туда всунуть.

— Ха, мне нравится. И какая версия побеждает?

— Другая, — Хаджиме покусывает его за ухо и шепчет: — Тебя просто от этого тащит.

— А ты бываешь умным, — смеётся Тацуя и пробирается под его майку со спины, на ощупь ведёт по узорам татуировок — он помнит их наизусть. — Пойдём в каюту.

В личной каюте Тацуи приглушённо светит лампа и кровать королевских размеров. А под рабочие ноутбуки выделен отдельный стол — они и сейчас еле слышно шумят, но Тацуя вслушивается только в хриплое Хаджиме. Тот упрямо кидает папку, с которой пришёл, на рабочий стол — нет бы оставить на палубе. Но самого Тацую Хаджиме роняет на кровать и больше ни на что не отвлекается. И это Тацую абсолютно устраивает. Как и поцелуи, жадно спускающиеся от шеи, как цепочка-пирсинг, уже щекочущая его живот, как подушечки пальцев, трущие соски — в одном из них тоже кольцо, такое же, как у Хаджиме.

На очередном стоне Тацуи тот спрашивает:

— Может, тебе завести новый пирсинг, раз ты так хочешь?

— Да пошёл ты, не люблю боль.

— Я-то пойду, — Хаджиме облизывает его головку члена и двигает внутри уже смазанными пальцами. 

В такие моменты Тацуе кажется, что любую из его спален и его самого, его тело, Хаджиме знает лучше, чем он сам. Он может выпасть из реальности, но, возвращаясь, всегда видит Хаджиме. Золото и зелень, тёплые карие глаза и рыжие волосы, ловкие уверенные руки. Хаджиме — самый твёрдо стоящий на земле человек. Самый… золотой для Тацуи. Он обнимает его за плечи, когда Хаджиме толкается в него первый раз. Шипит на ухо:

— Мой дорогой.

— Звучит как ругательство, — Хаджиме улыбается широко, выходит медленно и осторожно, толкается уже резче. Глубоко целует и постепенно переходит к привычному им обоим ритму.

Конечно, ругательство. Хаджиме бесценный, хоть это и не мешает Тацуе бесконечно подсчитывать деньги и нематериальные выгоды. Тацуя проделывает это с каждым встречным человеком, но с Хаджиме его маленькое хобби особенно захватывающее. Но сейчас все мысли покидают голову. Последней уходит та, которая напоминает: манящая блаженная пустота в голове — тоже ценность.

Тацуя стонет почти беспрерывно, не сдерживаясь, ему некого и незачем стесняться. Захватывает в недопоцелуй нижнюю губу, лижет цепочку. Царапает красочно разрисованную спину Хаджиме. Ощущает, как крепко тот держит его за бедро, раскрывая и удерживая, как член каждый раз проходится по простате. Тацуя сам просовывает руку между их тел и растирает смазку по головке своего члена, дрочит, пока оргазм не прошибает вспышкой. Хаджиме двигается быстрее и яростнее, пара движений, и он тоже содрогается, оставляя засос ему на шее. 

Тацуя расслаблен и по-настоящему доволен. Мозги всё пытаются встать на место и сигнализируют, что что-то не так. Тацуя лениво смотрит на Хаджиме. Слишком напряжён и задумчив. Тацуя обречённо стонет и укладывает голову ему на плечо. Там, на плече, в цветном узоре теряется старый след от пули. Тоже напоминание — ценить моменты рядом друг с другом. Беречь себя и свою семью. Но всё-таки. 

— Мы договаривались не говорить о делах во время и после секса. Какого хрена, Хаджиме?

— Я ещё ничего не сказал, — Хаджиме легко массирует ему шею и затылок, гладит по волосам. Ну точно что-то серьёзное. Когда Хаджиме только поднялся на палубу, ничего не предвещало. Хаджиме прокачал актёрские навыки, или это Тацуя не заметил, как тот отвлёкся на какое-нибудь сверхважное сообщение на телефоне?

— Говори, — вздыхает Тацуя и садится на постели. Хаджиме лежит, обманчиво расслабленно, и взгляд у него тяжёлый. — Но если окажется, что это какая-то херня, расстроюсь уже я и, поверь, тебе не понравится.

— Футаба, — веско говорит Хаджиме.

И... да, Канзаки Футаба не херня. Она — тоже сокровище, потому что семья Хаджиме, и она та ещё заноза в заднице, на чью охрану и защиту, как и любого нормального сокровища, тратится просто дохуя. И когда «дохуя» имеет в виду Химекава Тацуя, то это не преувеличение.

— Что случилось? — по-деловому спрашивает Тацуя, откидывая волосы назад и собирая их в низкий хвост. Встаёт и тянется к серебристо-белому ноуту, снимает с зарядки и снова садится на кровать.

— Её потеряли из виду. Неделю назад она «пропала» в компании Вельзи и Коты.

— В Австралии, они в Австралии, — успокаивающе отвечает Тацуя, но понимает, что будь это так, Хаджиме бы сейчас не хмурился. Чёртовы выросшие детки.

— Дослушай. Знаю я, что там они были. Только сегодня они пропали с радаров. Проверь по своим. Пожалуйста, — морщится Хаджиме.

Тацуя округляет глаза, а потом бессильно трёт переносицу. Хаджиме не перестаёт его удивлять. И сейчас уж точно не в положительном смысле.

— Идиот. Ты грёбаный придурок, Хаджиме. — Потом Тацуя молчит и лишь быстро щёлкает клавишами. Снова поднимается с постели и выбирает чёрный ноут с детской наклейкой-медвежонком. Ещё более быстрое щёлканье клавишами, и Тацуя переходит к большому стационарному компьютеру. У клавиатуры цвет зелёной травы и наклейка-молния. Детки пропадают далеко не в первый и не в последний раз.

— Ну? 

— Отниму у Футабы свою кредитку, — невпопад отвечает Тацуя. 

— Что? Почему твою?

— Слушай дальше. Маячки пропали из Австралии, неподалёку от их отеля, у всех троих одновременно. Но через три секунды заработал демонийский маячок Вельзи. Ставлю яхту на то, что они в Демонии, все трое. И ещё… с ними уже почему-то Нико. А Нико всё ещё вместе с Огой, так что с ними всеми точно порядок. Просто летнее приключение. И Куниеда не открутит тебе голову за Коту, а ты мне — за Футабу. Вот.

— А Вельзи попадёт от Оги.

— Может быть. Ещё вопросы?

— Почему я идиот?

Тацуя зло щурится и возвращается в кровать. Садится на бёдра Хаджиме — как тот совсем недавно к нему на шезлонге. Затем и ложится вплотную.

— Да что же ты такой злой, — растерянно бормочет Хаджиме, обнимая в ответ.

— Ты идиот, Хаджиме, — выделяет имя Тацуя, — потому что решил, будто тебе вообще требуется просить. Футаба и моя забота тоже, потому что она твоя семья, а ты — моя. Улавливаешь логическую цепочку?

Хаджиме выдыхает. Тяжело или с облегчением, Тацуе не разобрать, его колотит от злости. Семья для Тацуи бесценна, и когда это подвергают хоть малейшему сомнению… Пусть ошибаются враги, но не он.

— Улавливаю. — Хаджиме целует его в макушку. — Прости, я правда идиот. — Тацуя поднимает голову. — Я люблю тебя, — продолжает Хаджиме, прямо глядя ему в глаза.

Тацуя кивает и медленно целует его в губы, и привычно прихватывает его цепочку, слегка тянет. А Хаджиме вдруг чему-то усмехается.

— Ну? — подозрительно щурится Тацуя.

— Я подумаю насчёт пирсинга, — хохочет Хаджиме.


End file.
